Repeat
by Littlewolf17
Summary: <html><head></head>Thor takes the one opportunity to fix everything ever gone wrong with his life. Starting with his younger brother.</html>
1. Prologue

_"You don't learn from successes; you don't learn from awards; you don't learn from celebrity; you only learn from wounds and scars and mistakes and failures. And that's the truth."_

_- Jane Fonda_

There it was again. The continuing sound of water hitting the metal floor.

The air smelling of blood, sweat, and fear mixed together into an unbearable atmosphere.

He didn't know how long he stayed within darkness.

Days? Weeks? Months? Years?

He only wanted his brother there so he could hear his joyful laugh and see his warm, bright, smile.

He only wanted to feel his mother's gentle arms wrapped around his small frame in her loving embrace.

He even wanted to hear the strong, stern voice of his father echo through the darkness.

He only wanted his family,

….but they wouldn't come.

Did they even notice their son's abrupt absence?

Heimdall must have seen him by now, but still there was nothing.

Moving seemed near impossible with the tight chain around the boy's small neck, wrists, and ankles. There was no more pain left to feel in his once aching body, leaving it numb and weak.

Nobody ever came in, but he knew they were there on the other side of the wall.

Watching.

He didn't care anymore. There was nothing to care about other than the darkness that had no sound, or even warmth or cold. A drifting darkness with only the sound of water hitting the metal floor presuming as the only company for the fading boy within it.


	2. Chapter 1

"Odin, we have no idea what will happen or what has already happened to him! I can't just sit here and do nothing, hoping that my son will somehow magically appear safe in my arms again."

The king didn't miss the crack in his wife's desperate voice mixing with the tremor that gave away her pure fear of the situation. Their youngest son, and second prince of Asgard, hadn't been seen by any eyes in the last two weeks. Actions weren't taken until after the first week under assumptions that the boy was shrouded away in his chambers.

On the eighth day, two of the guards assigned to the second price walked into the throne room and informed the king of the uneaten food left from the previous days.

That's when people finally noticed there was no second prince. Within the palace walls, preparations were made for a search, but amongst the city, rumors began to spread that the weak son had finally run away.

"Frigga, calm yourself!" Odin insisted. "I am doing everything I can get him home! We know from Heimdall that the men who have taken him plan to use him for leverage. He is still within the realm, but for some reason is shrouded from Heimdall's view."

"Exactly! How do we even know that he still lives? If Heimdall cannot see him, then that can only mean that these men possess strong enough magic to conduct such a spell. For all we know, those men could have killed him and are lying to us right now because they know we will believe them because it is what we want to believe."

Frigga was right, but Odin found that he couldn't admit it. There was no way to know if Loki still lived or not. The king had only been the father of his youngest son for just over a century, but the relationship already seemed to have failed.

Would it at all affect the boy's thoughts towards his father if the situation wasn't presumed very important?

"Odin?" Frigga's voice broke the king from his thoughts to see his wife looking at him longingly. "Do you not care? You told me that Loki was your family, and that you had forgotten everything about that absurd plan of yours. Did you lie to me?" Tears rolled down the queen's face, her words barely audible from the loud sobs ripping from her throat.

Seconds passed in silence with the couple staring at each other, exchanging disbelieving gazes.

"Frigga," Odin started, "I have done many things in my life that I regret. I've said many hurtful things, but I am no liar. You are correct that my initial plans for Loki were absurd, coming only from the state of mind that I had after such a large victory. I love both of our sons, and will always care."

The queen's heart warmed at the sincerity in her husband's voice. She knew that Odin still cared for Loki, but the amount of love shown, not only to her son but to herself, had been growing scarce.

Frigga smiled sadly at her husband in silent apology. "Please just get my son back to me."

Odin reached out to cup the side of her face. "Do not fret, Frigga. I will return our son to us."

Frigga smiled, grabbing the hand on her face, pressing its warmth against her cheek.

Releasing his wife, the king turned to exit the room. Odin was almost out of the door when he heard a small voice call out to him.

"Will you be ready?" Frigga asked in a weak whisper.

"For what?"

"When we get Loki back, he will need us more than ever. Odin, he will need his family - me, you, and his brother."

The queen's voice no longer carried the dark worry, but now a commanding tone as if she wanted the king to understand he could not act like himself when everything was corrected.

"Are we not always here?"

Frigga shook her head. "You can't push him away anymore like you do. Loki already thinks you hate him and love Thor more. If you truly love our son, then you will listen to him when he talks and notice his presence. No matter what has occurred this last week, Loki is going to be different for a while, more vulnerable, and it's up to us as his parents to get him through it. If we fail, Odin, I can't bear to lose the very child I swore to protect as my own."

Frigga's voice softened as she ended. She had become so desperate, but she still understood the gravity of the situation. There was not one thing that was the problem, but a web of them that was being strung more intricately every passing moment.

Odin remained silent, only staring at his wife in concentration. Was it not the boy's fault for staying as weak as he was? Out of all the children in Asgard, Loki was the only one who veered away from the customs and expectations of society. It was not against the king or any parent to discipline his child for better interest of his well-being. Loki was different and strange, and different was never good.

Without a response, Odin spun on his heels and made his way out the room, leaving Frigga alone.

The king did not understand how his wife could be so blinded and shrouded from the bad path their son seemed to be on. One son was social, strong, likable. That was how it was, and how it needed to be.

The Allfather simply did not understand.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thank you all! I am brand new so it may take me a while to adjust, so bear with me. Just a little feedback for you, I promise to explain everything that is going on. As of now, the story takes place in the past, so we have no yet gotten to the main plot line/event. I hope to get new chapters out as fast as I can, but if at all it takes me a while, I promise I won't forget you ;-) Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I don't own any these characters, unless a personal original character of my creating. Marvel has every right to all names and places taken from their sources.


	3. Chapter 2

"Please." A violent sob ripped from Loki's throat.

"Listen to me, boy! You should be grateful for the mercy I am showing you! I had hoped that maybe you would have finally learned what would happen if you overlooked my words. The very thought that I had such faith in such an ungrateful 'son' astonishes me."

This couldn't be happening.

Loki sat in silent agony while listening to his father's words. All questions were answered when the king had walked into the room. Loki's family was never coming because they were already there. Nothing mattered of the short time Loki had been part of the world and the royal family. He had already failed, and now his family was punishing him.

"I didn't," Loki cried. "I didn't mean to make you mad, papa."

He clamped his eyes shut against the pain radiating from his dry throat and bowed his head, not being able to look at the person he had called his father.

"You are weak and ungrateful for the pitiful life I let you keep. Should I even let you keep it? Do you deserve such a thing?" Odin continued to sneer, making the violent tremors running through Loki's small frame no better. He laughed at his son's loud sobs that racked through the frail body. Loki tried to speak, but his mouth only let out a silence.

Odin's voice lowered: "You did this, not me. You made me regret you."

Suddenly Loki's world exploded into white as the heel of the Allfather's boot collided with his head.

Loki forced his eyes open to watch the blurry figure of his father smiling at his actions.

The king then abruptly turned around and disappeared into the darkness. Soon, a warm sensation ran down the side of Loki's face, and the metalic taste of blood spread into his mouth.

Reaching his head was impossible due to the chains connecting Loki's wrists to his waist and neck; no one had connected his chains to anything, though, leaving him free to move his body around the room.

He heard the sound of the dripping water across the way. Wincing at the pain shooting through his head, he slowly crawled to the the source of the water. After what seemed like miles, Loki finally felt the moisture of the liquid against the palms of his hands. Reaching out, he laid the injured side of his head in the shallow puddle that had accumulated on the metal floor. The coolness of the water made him sigh in relief.

Comfort was short lived in such circumstances.

All at once, a burning sensation drove its way into Loki's wounds, causing him to thrash up. The child's abrupt movement caused his chains to jerk him back down, making his head connect with the unforgiving floor beneath him. He felt weightless and fuzzy in his mind. All panic left him as he drifted in and out of consciousness, causing him to almost miss the gentle voice calling his name.

"Loki?"

No. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't take it anymore.

The voice of the queen called to him again with the same gentleness as before.

"Listen to mother, Loki," another voice demanded mockingly. Thor. The voice was of his older brother, and his best friend.

"Look at me, Loki," said Frigga

How? How could he look at the two people he loved most in the world when he was just disowned by the man he looked up to barely an hour ago?

"Let me see your face, son." Frigga's voice was soothing and caring as it always was.

Son. She had called Loki her son. Was she not mad at him like father? Slowly, Loki opened his eyes to look upon the radiant beauty of his mother. Much to his surprise and pleasure, she smiled down at him.

"Just as I thought," she scoffed. "I came in here to see if I had any ounce of care for you left in my heart, but there isn't. Your father was right. There is nothing left to salvage out of you. It pains me to think that I once thought you could be like your brother. That you could be perfect. I can never fix the fact that my seidr runs through you, but without me, you will never learn to use it like you intended. A century of my lifetime I gave up on you, and you repay me by giving me a weak, unloving scrap of a boy."

Loki watched in horror as his mother spoke with such a cold tone. Her expressions showed genuinely that she believed every word that she was saying to him, and yet her warm smile never faltered.

Loki found himself staring at his brother, eyes rimmed with unshed tears. No matter what, Thor was always there for him; he had told him so himself. He had promised.

"Mother and Father told me that it was my duty to protect you," his brother whispered. "I gave up so much for you, and you used me like your servant. Never once did you help me when I needed something from you. You only used me for your emotional unstableness and low self-esteem. You should know that I never once spoke about you to others when you were not around. I was ashamed to even call myself your brother. Why couldn't you have just been strong like everyone else?" Thor's eyes began to water with emotion and showed nothing but pure hurt from the way everything turned out. Thor believed everything, just like the king and queen.

Loki's breaths came and went at fast, unsteady paces. Black surrounded the edges of his vision as he seeped lower and lower into a panic attack.

"Please! Please, please, please! I love you mama! I love you brother! I never meant to hurt any of you!" screamed Loki, his voice peaking in desperation.

He only ever had a handful of people in his short life that were always there for him. Without them, Loki's quality of living would no longer exist.

"I'm sorry Thor. You don't deserve any of this. I will make it right. I promise," Frigga said lovingly to Thor. She stood from her position on the floor and held her oldest, and only, son in an embrace. Not letting go, she stared down at the shamed boy lying on the floor.

Loki's fear peaked as he witnessed his mother smiling pleasantly at him. She reached down to the back of Thor's belt, grabbing one of the daggers holstered there.

A blood curdling scream filled the air as Frigga let go of Thor and turned to face Loki. On instinct, Loki pulled his arms up as far as they would go, protecting himself as much as he could. His eyes clamped shut, unable to face his attacker.

There was no pain.

Minutes passed by when Loki finally looked up to see his mother standing there, face void of any emotion. Slowly, she looked down upon him, smiling wickedly as her form slowly vanished into a man - Tyr, the lead guardsman of Asgard.

"I hope you enjoyed my little show," Tyr spoke proudly. From his pocket, the guard pulled out a green gem and spoke into it in a hushed tone. At that instant, a green hue outlined the man's form and disappeared, leaving the room empty.

Loki stared dumbfounded where Tyr was just standing. There was no Thor, or Frigga, or Odin.

Coming to, Loki felt the side of his face with his shoulder only to find no traces of blood. There was no way his body could heal the wound upon his head that quickly.

Slowly, Loki curled in on himself, making himself as small as possible.

His body told him that what had just happened was real. He had felt the pain in his chest from the words of his family. He had experienced the agony of his father's kick at his head. It had all felt so real.

His mind wanted to believe otherwise.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Again thank every single one of you for supporting this story. Sorry for the angsty chapter :-/ Anyway please review, it really does help for feedback so I can publish new chapters faster.

Acknowledgment: I would just like to give a great big shout out to my older sister who has willingly taken it upon herself to edit all my works. I'm very lucky because I can't type if it would save my life :-P Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3

No one would say anything to him. Over a fortnight ago, Thor had gone to wake his little brother up for breakfast only find that there was no sign of him. His parents assured him that the boy had probably gone off reading by himself intending to not be bothered.

This felt different though. Loki was always quiet and humble, preferring to be by himself, but it never stopped him from following his older brother wherever he went. No matter what, Thor had always had his shadow, even when he didn't realize it.

Now there was no shadow with its object, and Thor was left alone. As the days passed, Thor had asked time and time again why no one would explain anything.

Slowly anger morphed into extreme fear that he had failed the one task that he had sworn to before he could even remember.

He didn't protect his little brother.

Thor sat on Loki's bed in their chambers. Even though Thor was already old enough to spar and carry weapons, his brother was to stay with him at night. Many times during the night, Loki would awaken, screaming, still haunted by his many nightmares. At times like these, Thor was grateful to be so close to him so that he could do something before Loki could hurt himself. After a night spent camping in the woods with his friends, Thor returned home to find his brother in the healing rooms with a head injury caused by thrashing in his nightmare.

Everything had been so silent after Loki's disappearance, and although Thor was able to sleep through the night without interruptions, he never could. He almost missed being startled awake by his brother's screams because deep down, the comfort of having Loki next to him made him feel safe.

A soft knock came at the door.

"Thor?" Frigga slowly entered the room, eyes fixed on her son. Her expression was sad and sorrowful.

Thor found himself suddenly panicking at his mothers appearance. Thoughts raced through his head that something had finally happened.

"What is it, mother? What has happened?"

Frigga's sadness only grew upon hearing her son's anxious voice. This hadn't been easy for him, she knew, but everything had been kept from him to lessen his worrying.

"Nothing, son. I only came to talk to you. You deserve answers, and I no longer care if your father thinks it better if you do not know." Frigga smiled sadly at her son, and sat next to him on Loki's bed.

"It's Loki, isn't it?" Thor already knew the answer, but for some reason he still wanted to believe that maybe his brother was still safe.

Frigga nodded. "Yes. Like I said, I don't want to keep secrets from you anymore, so I am just going to say it planly. Loki is missing. I think you already know that, but we do know where he is. At first we thought that something upset him, making him run off, but we later found out from Heimdall that he was taken. Your father and I were even more shocked to hear that a group of men working for Tyr were responsible. For so long we believed Tyr to be loyal to the House of Odin, which is why he was Head Guardsmen. We now know our judgement was either false, or time had falsified it. Unfortunately, we still don't know the motives behind Tyr taking your brother, but I can say that your father will be taking his leave very soon. All of this has been terrifying for me as a mother, and I'm sure its been no less for you not knowing. I am sorry, my son for keeping you in the dark for so long, but I hope you can understand. We mustn't worry for much longer now that your father will return Loki to us. Let us pray he is safe, and we can return to being a family as soon as possible."

Tears welled in the queen's eyes as she reacted out and grabbed her son's hand.

Thor was speechless. How was he supposed to react after being told that his brother had been kidnapped by the very man who taught him how to fight and spar?

None of it mattered though.

He had failed his little brother, and now he was paying the price for his stupidity.

"I'm sorry," Thor whispered weakly. He turned his gaze over to the wooden horse sitting on the stand next to the bed. Three years ago, on Loki's name day, Thor had ventured to Midgard with his father. Upon returning, Thor had brought back the mortal item for his gift.

"Thor, listen to me" Frigga's stern voice broke him from his thoughts and he looked back to his mother. "You have done nothing wrong. Do you understand me? I know you swore to protect your brother, but even your father and I can't keep you both from harm forever. We shall take this event and learn from our mistakes. Please, don't blame yourself. That is all I ask." Frigga never dropped her gaze from him. Long seconds passed until Thor finally gave a single nod before averting his gaze again.

Frigga then leaned forward and enveloped her son in an embrace. Immediately, Thor returned the hug. Amongst everything, Thor hated the way his mother was so openly emotional now. Ever since Loki was taken, she had a sheen of anguish on her face, and many meals ended with her leaving all of a sudden on the brink of tears.

Everyone in Asgard knew how much the queen loved her children, and no one would dare come across her in any way.

Thor almost feared for what would happen to Tyr when his father got to him.

/

"Frigga? We are almost ready."

Frigga looked at her husband with a wide smile.

"I trust that you will bring my son back. Let's not waste time saying our goodbyes. I cannot bear to be without my son of much longer." Frigga spoke with excitement. Odin grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I shall return" With that, the king gathered the remaining guards and ventured to the woods of Asgard.

Odin couldn't help but feel the pang of excitement course through him. After three long weeks of intense planning, everything was finally ready to restore his family.

Hours passed by in silence as the Allfather and his group of Einherjar rode through the forest. Tyr was held up in an underground tunnel used for training warriors. The site was a labyrinth of long tunnels and scattered rooms stretching over a fifteen mile radius, making it the perfect place to hide. Finding Tyr and Loki was going to be no easy task, and would surely take hours of looking.

"My king, we have arrived," an Einherjar stated.

Odin looked at the solid stone door in the side of the large hill front. He had been so ready for all of this to end, but something now was telling him that he wasn't. Remembering Frigga's warning about their son, the king found himself scared of what he would find inside the maze.

Slowly, Odin dismounted his horse and walked to the door. Two Einherjar stepped forward and worked the door open by the handle.

It was dark. Pitch black, as if there was just a wall and nothing past it.

"Gi meg lys." Odin brought Gungnir down upon the ground, immediately creating a large ball of light in front of him.

"Men! Always be alert within these tunnels. We don't know how many men Tyr has with him, so always prepare for anything. Unless under complete necessary circumstances, you shall not kill a single person. Is there any confusion with my orders?" the king commanded.

"Sir, if we do come across the young prince, what shall we do?" a guard asked.

"You shall not touch him in any way. You will protect him from any hostile forces until I arrive. Then I shall tell you what to do. Am I clear?" Odin was stiff and on edge, but his voice was strong and powerful. That of a king.

"Yes sir."

"Then there is no more time to waste. I want my son." Odin said as he turned to face the entrance. Behind him, his guards dismounted their horses and grouped behind their king.

_When we get Loki back, he is going to need us more than ever. _

_...Loki is going to be different for a while. More vulnerable... _

_If we fail, Odin, I can't bear to lose the very child I swore to protect as my own. _

Frigga's words rang through his head, but without a word, Odin stepped towards the darkness and into the tunnels.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thank you all for reviewing my story, and if you haven't please do. It would be much appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 4

The boy couldn't even tell if life was still within his body. Everything in his body was numb and cold, completely senseless.

There was a constant ringing all around him. The sound of the water was canceled out long ago. Now, whenever Loki would open his eyes, it was no different than when they were closed. He realized now that there was no light after death, but the all-consuming darkness. Before, light was darkness, and after the light died out, darkness took over again.

The boy couldn't even tell if life was still within his body. Everything in his body was numb and cold, completely senseless. Usually, Loki would panic at his vulnerability, but none of it mattered anymore.

Over a dozen times, he was visited by each of his family members, all of them yelling and screaming at him, telling him how regretful they were to have someone like him in their family.

Only when this happened was when Loki could finally feel again. His chest would tighten, and his eyes would sting under the pressure of tears. Every time, it would hurt to see the people he loved disown him, but something never seemed exactly right.

The first time anyone made an appearance to him, he watched his mother turn into Tyr. Any time after, either Thor or Frigga would get a detail wrong from an important memory. Loki began to question if his family was trying to force out their words toward him.

Were these people even his family?

Lying on the ground, wet, cold, and with only a thin layer of pants on, Loki began to lose his slip on reality. Three separate times, he thought he could hear the noises of people amongst a commotion far way in the distance. Each time, the noise would get louder and louder as if getting closer to his location. Perhaps his mind was trying to not let him lose hope that he was alone and forgotten. Loki had always been bright for his young age, realistic about everything.

What made Loki himself was gone now.

Each passing second, he could feel his sanity leave him little by little. There was not much time before he didn't have a single care to keep a hold onto the world he once knew.

The world had turned its back on him, and everything told him to do the same.

Again, Loki heard a sound, this time much closer than before. It reminded him of the battle cries the warriors and his brother would make on the training field.

Maybe they had actually come for him.

Loki shook his head slightly, trying to rid his mind of the thought. Hope was now just a distraction from his suffering; yet in other ways, it was causing him more pain because the hope was false.

The sound was different now.

Instead of a single noise that Loki often heard, there was a constant hum occurring. Every bit of him wanted to believe it was real, although the times before, he knew his mind was playing tricks on him.

It was definitely different now.

Delicately, Loki moved towards what he thought was the source of the sound. The sound was doubtlessly getting louder the closer Loki got. Sudden fear ripped through the boy's body.

He had never moved more than ten meters away from where he had awakened. The small area had become comfortable to Loki. Stopping, he laid back down and listened to the mysterious sound.

He didn't even notice that his ears no longer rung.

Different sounds became more clear and pronounced to where Loki could make out what was making them. Multiple times, the sound of metal clashing with metal was heard amongst the unquestionable roars of men. Even once, Loki thought he heard a familiar voice raise above all the others.

Hours must have gone by since the noises started, but Loki s curiosity and excitement only grew the closer it got. For the first time since he saw any light, Loki willingly carried hope. The voices got clearer and clearer to the point where Loki could make out full words. Many seemed to be shouting orders to others, commanding them to move forward.

It was all real - the first time Loki ever had any certain evidence that there were people anywhere. Above all else, it made the boy smile. After spending what felt like an eternity alone, there was finally comfort.

Without warning, a searing bright light shined directly into Loki s eyes, making him wince in pain. Seconds passed before he opened them again to turn back around.

All reality hit the child when he recognized the aged figure of the Allfather staring directly at him.

Nothing was clear after that moment.

/

After an hour of venturing to the deepest parts of the tunnels, the king and Einherjar finally came across who they were looking for. Caught off guard, a small group of scouts working for Tyr scattered upon seeing the Allfather and tried to grab their weapons in time to fight against the king's forces.

Without hesitation, Einherjar ran forward, incapacitating the group while the others continued on. The further and further in, the more people came running by, trying to slow Odin and his men down. None posed as high threats for the royal guardsmen, easily being captured and put out of the way. Another three groups attacked the company when the system of rooms began to form. Before long, over a hundred men were grouped along the narrow tunnels, pushing their way through each opposing force.

Keeping true to their word, the Einherjar fought as lightly as possible. This only worked for a short while until Tyr's men began to work their way through the royal guards, killing them one by one. As conservative as possible, the Einherjar began to raise their brutality in hopes to scare off Tyr's men. Eventually, dozens of Einherjar and marauders were left on the ground, spilling blood beneath them.

This is not what Odin wanted.

He came here on one mission: to retrieve his son and capture Tyr so that he can pay for his actions.

Now all around him, his men were willingly dying to save their king and prince.

"I need five separate groups to search each and everyone of these rooms", the Allfather roared above the clashes of swords and spears. "Remember what I told you if you are to come across my son. Go now!" As the Einherjar spilt, Odin continued forward with his group.

Nothing was going to stop him from getting to Tyr.

Odin knew he was getting close to Loki when the men attacking were evidently more armed and more experienced.

They were protecting something.

Fighting his way into a large opening, Odin recognized the area as the middle of the maze. If a warrior was to get to this spot, he would find a map showing the way out. Throwing a man off of him, he grabbed him from the floor and pinned him to the wall. Pointing the blade of Gungnir at the man s throat, the king bellowed,

"What have you done to my son? Tell me where he is now, and I will show you and your men mercy!"

The man sneered. "Your thought of mercy is giving your prisoners a larger ration of bread. We have brought you this far, Allfather, and with our leverage, we can bring you to your knees!" Odin roared with anger, driving the tip of his blade through the man's shoulder, forcing him to scream out in pain.

"I know you would gladly die for your beliefs, but know that you will tell me where you are keeping my son. Otherwise, I will make you beg for death for the treason you have committed towards Asgard and my family!" Odin's yell carried nothing but pure anger as he twisted his staff sideways, drawing another cry of anguish from the accused throat.

Baring his teeth in pain, the man shouted back: "I know he is in a room in the south wing. Please, give my men mercy for the kindness I am showing you now."

"Kindness? You have stolen my youngest child from me, causing my family to spend these last three weeks in utter despair. I will give you the very treatment you deserve. The only thing I should be grateful for is the weasel I was lucky enough to catch." With that, Odin pulled his spear from the man's shoulder and swung the butt of the staff across his head. He was unconscious before he even hit the ground.

Without hesitation, the king began to run towards the direction of the south wing. He checked every door in every hallway. Hundreds of passages he must have ran through, but all of them carried the same message: Loki was nowhere to be found.

Anger mixed with panic as the Allfather realized the man certainly had lied to him, getting him no closer to bringing his son home safe. Taking a sharp right, Odin ventured into a hallway that was eerily vacant of marauders. Stopping abruptly, Odin raised his spear in front of him, and continued forward. All sound seemed to leave with every passing second as silence overcame everything around the king. Reaching the end of the hallway, a single left turn led to what appeared to be a dead end.

Agitated, Odin ran to the dead end, finding no door on either side of the hall. A yell escaped from his lips as his fist came down on the wall, and Gungnir slammed onto the ground.

A hollow sound rang through the empty hall as Gungnir hit the ground.

Odin stared at his feet, perplexed by the sight of the handle.

"Loki", the king breathed.

Quickly, he reached down, grabbing the handle, and pulled the latch upward. A row of stairs led down into what seemed like a cellar. The air was musky and wet, and Odin felt true fear.

Three weeks his son had been here.

What was left?

As quietly as possible, making another orb of light, Odin lowered himself down the steps one by one. After twenty steps, the king finally reached the bottom. He found himself in an open room with a low ceiling in which he could barely stand up. Frantically, the Allfather s eyes wandered around the room for any sign of life.

Abruptly, there was a small rustle of chains directly in front of him. Snapping his eyes quickly to the source of the sound, Odin found himself staring at a small boy.

He almost didn't recognize the child at first. There were chains covering most of the frail body, and whatever else was visible was caked in a layer of dirt, sweat, and blood.

Odin's heart stopped.

It couldn't be.

The child's mouth opened and let out an ear piercing scream of pure terror. Odin watched in horror as his son screamed and thrashed about, trying his hardest to get as much distance between him and his father.

Odin stepped forward, raising his hands in a gesture showing that he had no intent to harm Loki.

"Loki. It's me, son. It's alright now." Odin tried to speak in the most gentle of tones, but his son still screamed. The king s terror only peaked as he witnessed more blood forming around the tight chains on Loki's body. Running forward, Odin kneeled by his son, only forcing the boy to scream louder, tears running thickly from his eyes.

"Please! No please!" Loki's words were unclear from the endless sobs ripping from his throat.

Odin feared to touch him for it would surely cause Loki s panic to worsen. The king's hands hovered over his son as he watched him slip lower and lower into delirium.

"You seem surprised." Odin turned his head to see Tyr standing at the bottom of the stairs, smiling.

"What have you done to him?" the king growled, baring his teeth.

"I showed him the truth." Tyr smirked, pleased by the situation. Odin lunged challengingly at him, causing the guard to step back.

"What have you done?"

"I broke him, Odin. I broke your little boy", Tyr responded satisfied with the truth. Odin grabbed his spear and slammed it on the ground. He could hear Loki's screams worsen in the background, but now all focus was on Tyr. Watching as the guard tried to free himself from the invisible bond of the spell cast on him, Odin approached him menacingly.

"Speak Tyr, and I might just end you quickly!" Odin roared. Tyr flinched at the enormity of the Allfather's voice. He knew the king s dread and anger, which only made him want to fuel more.

"You think me the traitor when you have always been one, and that son of yours has only proven it so. You asked me what I did to him. I showed him every thought that you and your family has of him. All the lies and obligations. The hatred and regret. He knows them all now, Allfather, and there is no way you can reverse it. I broke your little boy, Odin, and just like a shattered mirror, you can try your hardest to glue all the pieces back together, but the cracks will always remain."

Tyr laughed madly at the king's shocked response. Odin lowered his spear and watched the man in front of him in complete shock. Slowly, he turned his head back to where his son still lay on the floor, crying and screaming in terror.

Forgetting the mad man, Odin walked back to his son and kneeled beside him once again. Stretching out a trembling hand, the king placed two fingers on the child's temple and released a spell. Quickly, Loki's screaming ceased to a small keening noises until he was fully asleep. Grabbing a hold of each lock, the Allfather yanked the chains apart under his own strength and pulled them away from his son. Reaching behind to his cape, Odin ripped the red cloth hanging from his armor. Placing the cloth around the small body of his son, he slipped an arm underneath Loki's knees and head, slowly lifting him into his arms. Pulling the child tight against his chest, Odin cradled his head and began making his way to the stairs.

"Are you just going to leave me here?" Tyr yelled in frustration. Odin didn't even bother to turn his head, but kept his focus on the fragile package he carried in his arms.

Grabbing ahold of Gungnir, the king let out a summon to any guards nearby. He had gotten what he came for, and now he was going home.

Walking up the stairs into the hallway, Odin marched his way out of the labyrinth, holding his youngest son in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I can't go a single time without thanking you all! I never expected my story to get such positive attention. It really motivates me to keep going :) Like always, please review! Thanks! Hope you are enjoying so far.


	6. Chapter 5

Frigga rested her head on her husband's shoulder in near exhaustion. It had been almost two days since Eir had taken her youngest son from Odin's arms and disappeared into the healing rooms. No matter how much the queen begged, she was not permitted to see Loki in any way until Eir herself said so.

Since the day Loki was taken into the royal family's care, both the king and queen made it law that only Eir, the head healer in all of Asgard, could tend to the second prince. No one understood the motives behind such a bizarre law, but no one dared question it openly.

Sighing, Frigga lifted her head and turned to face Odin. The king's face was hard and emotionless. Slowly he looked at her, eyes holding no expression.

"Will you not tell me what is really making you worry so much?" Frigga asked. Returning his gaze back to the wall across the hall, Odin sighed upon hearing his wife ask him the same question since he first returned.

"Frigga, I know not how you will react to my worries. Do you not think we have enough to worry about already?"

Frigga smiled. "Odin, do you not remember when we both vowed to each other that we will always share each other's happiness, as well as our grief and sorrows? I refuse to let you allow a simple thought of worry beat down on you when you are already at a state of weakness. Please, let me help you. Just tell me what you are thinking about."

Shocked at Frigga's defense, Odin's shoulders slumped in defeat. The queen was right.

"Alright," Odin started, voice lined with a slight hint of anger. "If you must know, my mind dwells on something Tyr said to me while I was in the tunnels."

Frigga continued to look at her husband, inviting him to continue.

"He said to me that I was the traitor, and Loki has only proven it more. I thought nothing of it until now. While trying, for the life of me, to understand why Tyr would commit such an act, I began to realize what he meant. At least I believe so. Frigga, I fear Tyr knows about our son. I do not know from where, but there must have been someone or something that allowed Tyr to find out. If he knows, then Norns help us on how many others do as well."

The queen's eyes widened in horror as she abruptly rose from the bench.

"Odin! If what you tell me is true, then there is no possible way to keep our secret from the Council. If they find out that Loki is not of Asgard, they will take him from us! They will take our son, Odin! My son! At best, they will send Loki back to the damned realm!" Frigga yelled, uncaring of the hour of night. She paced back and forth with tears in her eyes, and Odin watched his wife unravel into another state of panic.

Turning sharply to face her husband, Frigga asked through gritted teeth, "What else did he say? What did that bastard do to my son?"

Odin stood and held out his arms, catching Frigga's shoulders, stopping her from moving. He looked into her eyes without fault and didn't let her go.

"Peace, Frigga. Everything is what it is as of now, and I cannot change it until I put Tyr on trial."

Odin guided his wife back the bench and returned to their seated positions.

Taking Frigga's hands in his own, the king said, "When I found Loki, he responded unlike anything I had expected. Although I saw recognition in his eyes, he screamed and scrambled away from me as if I was the bearer of his fate. As much as I tried, Loki would not calm down, continuing to pull away from me, screaming in terror. Not long after, Tyr appeared, seemingly happy with the scene. He knew that he had no chance to get away, but I believe he only wanted to watch my reaction as he spoke.

"Most of what he said meant nothing to my ears. He told me that he had shown Loki every negative thought his family had of him, that he had told him the truth. It does not make sense to me. I choose not to worry about it now, but rather only about what he meant in Loki defining me as a traitor. I do not understand, though, why Loki reacted the way he did upon seeing me."

Frigga listened without a word, silent tears finally falling down her face. She couldn't help but blame herself for all the pain her youngest had felt within the past three weeks. She even came as close as to believing right out that she had failed as a parent.

As the king finished, Frigga felt as if all of Yggdrasil's dread was on her shoulders. When becoming a parent, you tell yourself that you will do everything right and safe, that nothing will happen to you. False hope, Frigga then realized.

Lies.

Head falling forward, the queen leaned against the king's chest, overcome by everything.

Wrapping his arms around the small body of his wife, Odin held her in an embrace, resting his head atop hers. Rocking side to side ever so slightly, the two rulers of all the Nine Realms sat, enervated, outside the healing rooms.

Without moving, Odin spoke softly: "If we are to keep Loki's secret as hidden as possible, I am going to need to unravel the web Tyr has made. I can only do this alone; this is one of the rare occasions where threats and words will not help. Am I clear?"

Frigga's frame shook slightly as she nodded against the king's chest.

They both remained there, unmoving and silent as the hours passed through the night and into early morning. Neither of them bothered taking the risk of sleeping when news could arrive at any moment.

Both were fatigued from the emotional stress pressing down on them with every ounce of strength it had. Odin neared the Odinsleep while Frigga was left to support the kingdom and her family.

Three days passed, and still they received nothing from Eir. Neither Frigga nor Odin moved from their spots in the hall just outside the door.

Thor had come only once on the day Loki had been brought back, but when rejected on seeing his younger brother, he abruptly left and never returned.

It was nearing evening when finally the sound of opening doors found its way to Frigga and Odin's ears. Standing quickly, they both turned to face the entrance of the healing rooms as Eir emerged.

The healer looked worn. Large bags were formed under her eyes, and her face seemed to be one shadow. No doubt that through the three days, she had worked endlessly, most surely because of the lack of help she had.

Looking at her king and queen with a small smile she said, "I am done now. You may come in."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hey guys! Sorry for the longer wait. I got very busy with finals at school and it was just a mess. Also sorry for the shorter chapter, I promise ill get another one published within a day :) Like always thank you all for the support and please review!


	7. Chapter 6

He could hear hushed voices; they seemed to surround him, encasing him on all sides. Something was off, though. There was no cold underneath him from the floor, but rather a warmth that was inviting and oddly familiar.

Tiredly, Loki opened his eyes, blinking rapidly to clear the blurriness from his vision. The boy could see figures moving around across a wide area filled with beds and tables.

The Healing Rooms.

With a jolt, Loki sat up, completely alert, and scanned the room vigorously. Of all the things he saw while in the dark, never was his entire environment changed. There was a hand on his arm, and a soft voice calling his name.

"Loki?"

The child found himself staring at the aged face of Eir. It was undoubtedly her. The Healing Rooms were practically a second home for Loki. It seemed like he was there more than anywhere else.

He had never thought of Eir while in the dark room; now he realized how much she played a part in his life. It wasn't uncommon to think that she had actually saved his life no less than a dozen times.

Why was she here now?

"Eir?" he asked, voice barely a whisper.

Eir looked at him with much concern in her eyes, but regardless, smiled a warm smile of genuine relief.

"Yes, little one, it's me. I'm right here. You are here. You are home." Eir's voice wavered as her eyes began to shine with unshed tears. Her smile widened to reach her eyes.

Loki should have felt afraid of the change of person. It was always his direct family who started off giving him false love only to take it right back while laughing in his face.

Pureness shined behind Eir's eyes, though, and Loki felt a rush of safety come over him.

"There is someone here who wants to see you." Eir gestured across the room to a slender figure standing, dressed in a long gown. Frigga slowly walked forward with caution, eyes fixed on her son.

All feeling of safety fled from Loki as his instincts told him to run. Lunging to the side, Loki threw himself off the bed, landing on the floor with an ungraceful thud. Behind him, he could hear the two women gasp in shock. Desperately trying to free himself from his entanglement of blankets, Loki clumsily got to his feet, running as soon as he gained his balance.

"Loki, no!" he heard both Eir and Frigga call behind him. In a blind panic, the boy ran to the exit of the room, putting his arms out to push the doors forward. Once out of the room, Loki ran to his left down a great corridor.

Why was he running?

How was he running?

Everything he was seeing and feeling was immensely real, more vivid than anything he saw while in chains.

Where were his bindings?

Snapping out of his thoughts, Loki collided into a solid figure, forcing him to fall back down to the floor with great force. Catching himself with his arms, the child looked up to meet an equally startled set of eyes.

Odin stared down in shock while Loki curled in on himself in a protective ball.

"No! Please don't hurt me! I beg of you!" Loki's voice peaked in desperation, muffled by his head pushed into his knees.

Coming to, the king bent down, placing gentle hands on the trembling figure of his youngest son. If the Allfather thought the boy was small in size before, it was nothing like what he felt now. He had noticed a significant change in weight when he carried Loki out of the labyrinth, but now he could feel every bone in his lean body against the palm of his hands.

Anger mixed with dread and concern while watching his son writhe in fear again. Now he realized that his son had lost much weight from his lack of food.

Without offering any comfort, or any words at all, the Allfather slid his arms underneath the trembling body and lifted it against his chest. Loki screamed in horror but did not fight back in any way.

Like holding a sleeping infant, Odin cupped the back of his son's head, pressing it into his shoulder while supporting the rest of him with the other arm.

The king placed his lips on Loki's head, hushing him softly, as he began to make his way back to the Healing Rooms. Small hands reached up and dug into the man's shirt, grabbing the material as hard as they possibly could.

Fast footsteps rang through the hall. Odin looked up to see both Frigga and Eir running in his direction. Upon seeing Loki in Odin's arms, the women slowed and sighed in relief.

"Odin! Is everything ok?" Frigga asked, slightly out of breath. Fearful of scaring the already terrified Loki, Odin simply nodded his head and strode past his wife. Eir and Frigga followed him, crowding the king as they eyed the child in his arms.

Loki whimpered slightly as Odin entered the Healing Rooms, and he continued to hush him gently. Making his way to the bed, the king slowly lowered the boy down, carefully removing the trembling hands from his tunic. The child did not protest, but immediately returned to his curled up position and hid his face in a pillow.

Eir attended to her work, leaving the family alone. Frigga walked to her husband's side, face lined with severe concern.

She opened her mouth to call to her son, but Odin shushed her sternly. Frigga corrected herself. She turned to Odin in confusion, but received only a shake of his head in return.

Taking his wife's hand, the king led her to a chair and gestured for her sit down. He returned to Loki, who remained unmoving upon the bed. Taking the wad of blankets from the ground, the king gently covered the child with them.

Loki grabbed the covers and pulled them against his chest, hugging them tightly.

Odin sighed, looked at his youngest for a while before returning to where Frigga sat.

"Leave him be for now. If he awakes to see he is in the same place, perhaps he will understand that he is safe," Odin whispered as softly as he could. Frigga bowed her head, looking at the floor.

"This is what you were talking to me about, isn't it?" Frigga asked.

"Yes. I hoped that perhaps Loki only reacted so strongly when I found him because of the situation, but I realize now that I was wrong." Odin's voice carried pain as he glanced back in the direction of Loki's bed. From here, the king could not see the boy at all, but rather a mound of blankets that visibly shook.

Once again, Odin remembered Frigga's warnings, and now he couldn't help but believe that they had come true.

/

After falling asleep, Odin awoke to find the chair next to his empty. Frigga was no longer in the room, nor was Eir. From the window, Odin could see that it was now late into the night. A small shuffle came from where the king knew Loki was. Looking over, Odin noticed a pair of eyes peering from behind the covers of the bed.

Shrinking back slightly, Loki furrowed his brows, concerned.

"Loki?"

Startled, the boy withdrew beneath the covers, completely hidden from the Allfather's view. Without hesitation, Odin stood and approached the bed solemnly. Loki again glanced above the blanket, but this time did not go underneath it when he saw the king.

"Loki? It's alright. It's me," Odin tried, reaching out slightly. Abruptly, Loki sat all the way up, completely revealing his face. Pressing himself all the way against the headboard, the small boy stared into the eyes of his father, completely void of any emotion.

"Why do you continue to lie if you know that I will no longer fall for it?" he asked. Taken aback by the question, Odin gaped at his son, unsure of how to respond.

"Why do you think I am lying?" the king asked, confused.

"Because it's what you all do. I understand now that I should no longer hope for my family's love." Loki's voice was completely calm as though he were stating something that he expected everyone to know.

Had he gone mad? Odin remained silent for some time, trying to understand what his son was saying. Loki said that his family was Odin's family, as if he did not consider himself part of it.

"Son, I do not understand what you are saying."

Confused and shocked, the boy tilted his head slightly to one side, trying to understand.

"You never said that before. All of the times, you never said that!" Loki suddenly began to show panic, breath quickening. "No! No, no no no!" He grabbed his head, vigorously shaking it, and yanked at his raven hair. Startled, Odin stepped forward, placing stern hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Loki, what do you speak of? What did I not say?" Odin asked demandingly. He was growing tired of the nonsense Loki spoke of. The king had said only a few words to his son upon finding him in the tunnels.

"You never called me 'son'!" Loki choked out. "You only called me that to mock me!"

"Why would you say that? I only call those my son if they are. Are you not my son?" Odin desperately tried to keep his voice calm, but panic began to sink in.

"When you came - when you all came, while I was in the darkness - that's when you said it." Loki was sobbing violently now, stumbling over his words as he tried to get air into his lungs.

"Loki, I was never there until I brought you back here. None of us were."

Surprised, the boy looked up, eyes red and swollen.

"But I saw you. Even Thor and Mother came. You were there."

Odin looked his son directly in the eyes. "No Loki. What you thought you saw, or heard, was not real. I swear upon the Nine that it was false."

Loki didn't respond; instead, he looked down in deep thought.

A knock at the door came, followed by the entering of two Einherjar.

"My king, we have news from the Council that they are ready to conduct the trial of Tyr, sir."

Without breaking his gaze on Loki, Odin responded: "Thank you. I am in need of answers. I will be there within five minutes."

The Einherjar turned and left the father and son alone once again.

"Loki, I am going to figure this out. I promise. Eir should be back with your mother, and possibly your brother. I must leave now." Odin lifted Loki's chin so that his eyes would look at his. Giving a small, reassuring smile, the Allfather straightened and made his way out of the room. Behind him, he could hear Loki move around, whispering to himself. The king couldn't make out most of what the boy was saying but what he did hear made his heart ache.

"Please be real."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>As always, thank you all! If you are still wondering how the story so far goes with the summary, I promise it will be explained. Please review! It would be much appreciated :)


	8. Chapter 7

The Allfather was angry at him.

Tyr stared at the stone wall across him, watching the slow current of water run down the surface. He was not in a normal prison cell for Asgard's enemies and threats, but rather where those who don't deserve any quality of life are kept - home of those who weren't subjected to the mercy of the Council and the king.

Tyr sighed, turning his head towards the cast iron door the allowed the guards to enter his cell. Four days had passed since Odin and his legion of minions came and raided his operation. Over half of Tyr's men were killed, and the others were taken captive for further questioning.

Or that's what the Allfather told him.

"Where is the king?" Tyr shouted to the guards who stood outside his door. "I would think he would have dropped that bastard son of his off with his whore and dragged me by the hair in front of the Council." One Einherjar fidgeted, evidently irritated by the Tyr's words.

"Come on, lærling. I know that you can hear me out there." Tyr plastered a smile on his face, waiting for the guard to answer to him.

Angrily, the young Einherjar turned around, staring down at the man in the cell.

"You have no right to insult the royal family's name! You have no right to speak at all! I have been given the order to restrain you in any way if I deem it necessary!" the man shouted. He gripped the iron bar, making it creak under the strain of his strength.

Swiftly, Tyr stood and walked forward as menacingly as he could until he was completely pressed up against the door, inches away from the guard on the other side.

"Do you not remember? You answer to me! Get the Allfather. I wish to speak with him," Tyr snarled, spitting in the other man's face. The guard pushed himself off the bars and drew his sword, pointing it at Tyr's throat.

"Oh, but Tyr, do you not remember? Look around you. You gave away all of your rights, and now you are only subjected to the rights within these walls. So go on asking and trying to manipulate me all you want; it will never work. I no longer take orders from you!" A small trickle of blood began to run down Tyr's neck from the pressure of the opposing blade. Showing no effect from the guard's hatred, Tyr slowly lifted the sword up and away from his throat, keeping his eyes on the young Einherjar.

"It appears I taught you well, lærling. Shame that your dedication in me only went so far. You are loyal to your king, which makes sense, but once you learn the truth of the traitor, you will realize that my word was always right. After I am given my trial, all of Asgard will know of their king's lie, that his greatest relic is the second prince - if you can even call him that. Tell me, how long do you think the Allfather will keep his throne when all the while he has kept a Jotun runt within the palace walls?" Tyr laughed sincerely, amused by the situation. The Einherjar simply stared at the madman, eyes wide in confusion and horror.

Tyr was the Einherjar's teacher. He had been his student since he was but strong enough to hold a wooden sword. Now he was watching the same man he looked up to for the entirety of his life slowly slip through the cracks of insanity.

Obviously, Tyr was lying, trying to twist the guard to his will, but it was so hard not to believe him. Only something horrendous could throw such a man of so much wisdom off his mind.

He was lying.

Right?

Shaking his head, the guard stepped away from his previous teacher and returned to his position outside the door. Neither of the men said any more. Tyr sat back down on the wooden cot affixed to the cell wall.

In a burst of anger, the god slammed his fist down onto his ankle, attempting to break the chain that connected to the wall. The metal didn't budge, being made of the strongest metal found in the realm. Rare to find, only certain prisoners had the pleasure of their chains being made of the material.

"You fool. To think I actually thought you a great man." Tyr looked up to the ceiling, figuratively speaking to the Allfather. "I swear upon the Nine that I will destroy you and rid this innocent realm from the dangers that your 'family' threatens it with," the Head Guardsman said through gritted teeth. Asgard was a peaceful realm, grand but gentle. Should her ruler fail to be a part of it, the entire society would crumble.

Tyr could not let this happen.

"Fasten the chains on him and bring him to the Grand Hall, now!"

Surprised, Tyr stood, looking out the door where the voice came from. Odin held himself high, anger radiating off him in waves. He most likely heard what Tyr had said.

Two Einherjar walked forward, unlocking the cell door, their weapons raised. Holding full body chains, they approached the prisoner slowly.

"Get on your knees, cross your ankles, and place your hands on your head!" an Einherjar shouted sternly. Tyr continued to look at Odin, unhearing of the guard's commands. The king returned the prisoner's gaze. Both men watched each other, and both knew who had the control in the room.

Taking a short stick from his belt, an Einherjar swung the weapon at Tyr's knees, forcing him to fall into a kneeling position. Manhandling him, the guards clasped the chains around the prisoner's neck, wrists, waist, and ankles, subjecting him to any commands he received.

Tyr laughed. "Oh these chains. Surely not a coincidence that they are the same kind that I used for the young prisoner that you took from me."

"Silence him!" Odin ordered his men. The two Einherjar swung their batons across Tyr's ribs, ridding him of his air. Disoriented, Tyr was lifted off the ground and forced to walk forward out of the cell. Odin raised Gungnir and pointed to the stairs out of the dungeons. Placing their hands on his shoulders, the guards forcefully pushed Tyr to continue walking.

Because of the isolated location of the Head Guard's cell, they had to walk through the main part of the prison ward where the halls shined with the golden glow of the force fields. They made their way past the many marauders and tyrants, all of them moving forward in curiosity of the Allfather and his newest prisoner. Nearly all of the prisoners had been captured and imprisoned by Tyr himself. Upon seeing him now in chains, they began to cheer and yell in his favor. The guard had reverted to what they thought was their side.

Looking behind his shoulder to the Allfather, Tyr smirked, challenging the king. Odin remained silent and pressed the tip of his spear into Tyr's back. They continued out of the ward, up to the surface, and into the palace.

Although the trial was to be private with only the king and the prisoner, word of Tyr's actions quickly spread through Asgard. Einherjar, servants, healers, and commoners all crowded the halls of the palace, watching in awe as Odin walked with the prisoner to the Great Hall. All of them had grave faces, some expressing anger, others confused or hurt.

Tyr continued to smirk, smiling to himself at his people's reactions. For over a millennium, Tyr was a trusted man within these walls, and no one ever lost any bit of that trust. The greatest betrayal was from those whose ledgers were completely clean.

Yet despite his immense pride, Tyr couldn't help but feel saddened by some of the faces. Many of these people he had called his closest friends. He never thought of the fact that he was now nothing but a painful memory to them. Through everything Tyr had done, he only thought he was helping Asgard and freeing the people, but something seemed wrong now.

He was second guessing himself.

Smile falling, Tyr lowered his head, suddenly ashamed of his current position. In a heavy silence, the four men continued on to the Grand Hall. As they finally reached the destination, Tyr couldn't help but feel relieved to be away from all the people. A new stress had overcome him when he realized that this was the only time he had ever had to argue his thoughts.

With such a delicate case, anything could go wrong.

The group continued on to the middle of the room, stopping exactly in the center. So many men had their lives destroyed in this spot, and now there was a chance of another.

"Strap him down! I don't want him going anywhere," Odin commanded, making his way to the throne. Tyr now just realized that the king was completely dressed in his full armor, the horns on his helmet coming to a point on each side. For a god as old as the Allfather, he never showed any weakness in his presence, even in times when he neared the Odinsleep. Now he sat in perfect posture, Gungnir held perfectly perpendicular to the ground.

The Einherjar connected Tyr's chains to metal loops that protruded from the ground. Completely secure, the guards backed off, walking to the doors and exiting the hall.

Now it was just Odin and Tyr.

"Tyr Hymirson, you stand before me, Odin Allfather, on trial for your crimes against Asgard and the kidnapping of Asgard's second prince, Loki Odinson. This trial will be conducted in the private with no outside views. You will be given the right to speak and defend yourself when permitted. After the trial has ended and there is nothing further to be said, you will return to your cell and within a day's time be told the verdict. If at any time I suspect you are lying, the trial will end. Do I make myself clear?" Odin's voice was strong, echoing through the corridor.

"Yes," Tyr replied bluntly. The Allfather brought Gungnir down onto the ground, a sign that the trial has started.

"First, I will start by asking a question. What was your motive when you took Loki, my son, captive?" Odin asked. Tyr didn't reply immediately, the gravity of the situation weighing heavy on him.

"While in the labyrinth," he said, "I told you that you were a traitor, and that your son only proved that. I'm sure that you have figured out by now what I was implying."

"What do you know of my son?" Odin's voice grew cautious, treading lightly on the subject.

"Oh, but is he really your son, Odin? I always knew there was something off about Loki. The weakness, the illnesses, even the black hair. There were so many clues. It all makes sense now. Of course a runt couldn't grow to full strength; that's why they are killed as newborns," Tyr said, proud of the truth. Leverage of Odin's son was the greatest thing Tyr had on the king. With the threat of the secret spreading, there was a small chance Tyr could get out of this.

"Loki is my son and of Asgard! Even if what you heard about him is true, that does not change anything. If what you want is to use the idea of my son being from another realm against me, then know that your word will not hold up against the belief of all of Asgard. Why would they believe you?" Odin said coldly. Tyr grew irritated with the king and pulled his chains taut.

"Do you think that this information just came to me out of thin air? Someone told me, Odin. I am not the only one in Asgard that knows of your bastard son."

At this, Odin rose from his seat, voice rising into a yell.

"Then why has no one done anything? You would think that if the people really had a problem with their prince, then they would have done something by now! From the looks of the amount of people you had with you, most of them were most likely following you out of fear. You were their dictator." Odin leaned forward in threat, pointing Gungnir slightly at the accused. Tyr found himself slightly shocked by the Allfather's argument. When he was gathering his men, most had followed him hesitantly and never showed much enthusiasm in their actions.

"Tyr, I will be honest. When I look at you, I still see a great friend, someone who has been by my side for over a thousand years. I wish that I could cast aside my duty as king and speak to you as the friend that I have been, but we both know that cannot happen. If your goal was to hurt those closest to you, then you have surely succeeded. After speaking briefly with Loki, I have gained the information that you caused him to believe false notions. I no longer care to understand what you did to him to make him believe that he no longer has a part in my family. Any defense you have on the subject will not justify the action. Tyr Hymirson, I hope you understand the gravity of your crimes, for your sake, for if you truly do not, then I have no other choice but to send you to Eir and hope beyond all miracles that she can help." Tyr listened as the Allfather's voice lost all its threat, replaced with pain and sadness. Suddenly exhausted, Odin fell back down into his throne, leaning heavily on his staff. Tyr couldn't help but feel worried for the Allfather after caring for the man for so long. A man could not change an entire three thousand years of his life in just a couple months. He almost felt compelled to apologize to the king and hope that maybe there was still some chance he could walk the halls of the palace one more time.

Tyr remained silent, keeping his thoughts to himself.

"Do you have any further comments or defense on your behalf?" Odin asked quietly. Tyr continued to stare at the ground beneath the king's feet.

How did he get here, a position where even other prisoners stood higher than him?

At this time, every threatening thought, every promise to destroy what Odin had built for himself, left. Tyr had no power, and he never did. He could do everything he possibly could to overthrow Odin, but it would never work. The Allfather was the strongest being in all the Nine Realms; the thought of ever trying to do such a thing was absurd.

"I have nothing further to say," Tyr answered.

"Then I, Odin Allfather, conclude the trial of you, Tyr Hymirson." Once again, Odin brought Gungnir down onto the ground, but this time the effort was much weaker. Four Einherjar emerged from outside the room and set about removing the chains from the floor. The Allfather gave a nod of his head, and, pulling Tyr up to a standing position, the guards began to escort the prisoner back to his cell.

Tyr gazed back at Odin, who still sat slumped in his chair. Most did not understand the king's personal conflicts, but Tyr was one of the few who did. The reason he had decided to take Loki instead of Thor was because everyone knew that the king openly loved his golden son, but not Loki. Tyr knew, though, that Odin did indeed care for his second son, though he felt the need to keep him hidden from the world. Even Odin himself did not understand his feelings, but Tyr knew that, physiologically, the king would have been more affected if Loki was the one that was taken.

It was all a mistake.

Tyr had ruined something that was near perfect because he could not overcome the thought that one of Asgard's enemies was a contender for the throne.

Loki was not an enemy, he now realized.

He was a boy, still young, but incredibly intelligent, and certainly not a Jotun monster.

Because monsters are created, not born.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I hope you guys are continuing to enjoy! If you have a chance, please review and tell me what you think. As always, thank you all!


	9. Chapter 8

The chains were all around him, pulling tighter and tighter; it dug into his skin, causing blood to flow.

He tried screaming for help, weakly attempting to fight his way out, but the chains still continued to constrict, compressing all the air out of his lungs.

Panic began to set in as he unsuccessfully inhaled what could be his last breath.

He was suffocating.

Dying.

Agony ripped through his body as though he were being skinned alive.

He was alone.

No one could hear him.

"Loki!"

The boy screamed out, sitting up from underneath the covers. Breathing too quickly, he looked around the room for any sign of danger that would have followed him from his dream. A hand rested on his back, running up and down in a soothing motion. Still startled, Loki flinched away from the touch, frantically turning his whole body around to face the person. Gold eyes stared at him peacefully. The man smiled slightly, moving to sit on the bed as the springs creaked under the massive god's weight.

"It's alright boy. It was only a dream. They can't hurt you now." Heimdall's voice was deep but gentle. Trying not to make the child feel too embarrassed, he averted his focus and gingerly patted pillows behind him, and straightened the sheets.

A few minutes passed by in silence with only the sound of Loki's labored breathing filling the room.

"Heimdall?" The boy's voice was barely a whisper, Heimdall almost missed it. Turning back to face Loki, the guardian nodded slightly. Keeping his moves slow, the god reached over to grab the glass of water that sat on the nightstand next to the bed. Calmly, he offered it to the child, who hesitantly reached out with trembling hands. Once Heimdall let go of the glass, Loki dropped it, and water splashed everywhere.

Yelping, Loki jumped back, tears immediately returning to his eyes. Heimdall stood from the bed, grabbing a nearby cloth to clean up the mess.

"Peace, Loki. No need to fear. It was an accident. It's just a little water," the god said reassuringly. Tears continued to flow out of the young prince's eyes as he watched the man in front of him. Heimdall realized that the boy most likely was still unsure of what was transpiring around him. Over a dozen times he had watched the brilliant mind of the second prince be succumed by the overwhelming horror of a nightmare.

Finishing cleaning up as much of the water as he could, the guardian walked across the room to place the cloth with the rest of the dirty ones. Turning back around, he noticed that Loki continued to stare at him, emotion never changing. Before the god reached the bed, the boy jumped out from the tanglement of blankets and stepped away from him slightly. Caught off guard, Heimdall halted and raised his hands in an unthreatening gesture.

"Loki?" Heimdall asked cautiously. During these times when Loki was still trying to recover from a nightmare, the boy could do anything. Sometimes it took him over an hour to completely recuperate and understand that he was safe. Heimdall had watched the crown prince many times try to calm his little brother, and had to often place the red cape given to him by the king over the child. It didn't take the royal family long to figure out that there wasn't much they could do to prevent Loki's dreams, but over time, concern of the event turned into embarrassment that their child hadn't grown out of it.

Now Heimdall was put into a situation that only once before he had been present for. Without warning, Loki broke into a run, heading directly towards him. Colliding into the larger god, the boy wrapped his thin arms around his waist and buried his head into him. Immediately, Heimdall returned the gesture, cupping the back of the boy's head as he ran his fingers through the damp black hair.

Choked sobs were muffled in the guardian's shirt, but the boy continued to hold onto him as if he would slip away if he let go.

"Hey, hey, hey! Loki, I'm here. I've got you," Heimdall said, lifting him off the ground and into his arms. Turning his head to the side, Loki desperately gasped for breath, sobs violently ripping from his throat. Pressing Loki's head to his shoulder, Heimdall sat back down on the bed, placing the child on his lap. The two stayed there for almost an hour, Heimdall rocking back and forth slightly and Loki slowly regaining his composure.

"I'm sorry." Loki's voice almost startled the older god. Confused, Heimdall lifted the child from his chest and looked into his watery, green eyes.

Shaking his head slightly, Heimdall's voice rose in concern. "No Loki. Do not be embarrassed. You have done nothing wrong." Large hands came up and cupped the back of the boy's neck in a familiar gesture. Loki's face crumpled, tears falling from his eyes once more. Heimdall ran his thumb across the child's cheek, wiping away the moisture that fell there.

"Here, I know what we'll do." Turning around, Heimdall grabbed a blanket from the bed and draped it around Loki's trembling shoulders. Pulling him back into his chest, the guardian stood up and headed out the door of the Healing Room. Arms wrapped around Heimdall's neck, Loki looked around the hallway, chin resting on the god's shoulder.

Cool air surrounded the two as they walked out of the palace and onto the Biforst. Loki couldn't help but smile slightly at the bright colors the bridge emitted in such dark light. The city looked so calm at night. A golden haze glowed above the palace, and the waterfalls glistening like stars. Loki hadn't seen anything more than the Healing Rooms and the hallway since he had been rescued by the Allfather. Eir had ordered him to stay in the Healing Rooms until she thought him fit to leave, but besides being a little sore, the young prince felt fine enough to leave and return to his and Thor's room.

"Heimdall?" Loki broke the silence, voice still a whisper.

"Hmm?" Turning his head slightly, Heimdall waited for Loki to continue.

Sighing, Loki pulled back to look into the older god's eyes. "Have you seen my brother?"

Coming to realization, Heimdall shook his head, shocked.

"No. Now that you ask, I haven't."

"Oh." Loki sighed, head falling back on Heimdall's shoulder. No longer paying him any mind, Heimdall continued to walk in deep thought.

The last time he had seen Thor was when he was leaving Loki's room the day he returned. Neither of them had said anything to each other; they simply exchanged nods and continued on their way. Thor did look particularly distraught, and his eyes seemed to be puffy from crying.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Heimdall continued on, finally reaching the observatory.

He would think of the crown prince later. Right now, he needed to keep Loki comfortable.

"Here we are. I thought being here might settle things down." Heimdall slowly set the boy down onto one of the steps.

Right when Loki hit the floor, he began crawling to the edge where the opening for the Bifrost was. Heimdall smiled to himself, following after the eager child. Sitting next to Loki, both let their feet dangle over the edge and into the empty space below.

The first time Loki had ever ventured by himself in seek of an acquaintance, the child was frightened to even near the edge. Now, each time he was excited to sit in his normal spot alongside the bridge's guardian. Sometimes for hours on end, the two would sit there, Heimdall talking about everything that he has seen in the universe, and Loki just listening happily.

Even now, Heimdall's heart ached when he thought of the first time the second prince came to him alone. He hadn't seen him approach him at all until he turned around to find the young boy hiding amongst the shadows, green eyes shining too brightly in the darkness.

"Prince Loki. What brings you to my company?" the guardian had asked, voice resonating throughout the observatory. Loki visibly flinched at Heimdall's voice, retreating further in the shadow.

"Do not fear young boy. I will not harm you. Come on out." Heimdall had sensed the child's ailment, so he spoke as gently as he could. Slowly, Loki walked out into the god's view, eyes cast downward.

"There you are. Come on over here." Heimdall smiled warmly at him, beckoning the second prince over. In the light, he was able to see the streak of tears pouring from the child's eyes as he walked slowly over to him. The god kneeled down in front of Loki, hand reaching under his chin, lifting his head so he can look at him in the eyes.

"Tell me what is wrong, Prince Loki. What ails you?"

The boy whimpered, eyes squeezed shut against the tears.

"They don't see me." Loki stumbled over his words, gasping for air. Heimdall didn't need anymore to know why his prince was in such pain. For years he had watched from afar, the people of Asgard walk over him like he was nothing. Not once had he seen the boy with a true friend. The only time he gained any kind of respect was when the king and queen, or his brother, were present. Amongst everyone, Heimdall was most likely the one who understood the young prince the most.

Both lived lives isolated from the civilization of society.

"Catch your breath and come over here. I want to show you something." Heimdall patted the bony shoulder of the boy and walked over to the opening of the building. Loki's eyes followed him, but he still remained where he stood.

"Come on, boy. There is nothing to fear," Heimdall reassured. His voice was no longer gentle, but proud and strong. Loki felt somewhat relieved by the lack of pity the guardian showed. Cautiously, the boy began to make his way over to the larger god, but halted before he got too close to the edge.

"All the way." Heimdall smiled, but continued to look out across the space. Loki whimpered softly, evidently frightened.

"Here. I won't let you fall." The guardian offered his hand to the small boy, finally looking back at him. Hesitantly, Loki walked forward, placing his small hand in the larger. The man's fingers encased his entire hand as he gently grabbed it, pulling the child next to him.

Terrified, Loki pressed against Heimdall's side, desperately grabbing at him with both hands.

"Peace, son. Do not fear what is between the branches of Yggdrasil, but look at its beauty. For over three thousand years, I've watched the Nine Realms live through war and harmony, and not once have I grown tired of it." The guardian gently pried Loki from his side to face him towards the vastness in front of them. Heimdall watched as the child's eyes widened, stunned by the view that lay before him. Only once had the prince been in the observatory, and that was when he was only a few days old. No one had bothered to take the boy to see his realm's guardian and look over the world that he could potentially rule someday.

That was, at least, what Loki thought.

Heimdall sighed, saddened by the uphill battle the bright boy standing next to him was to fight his entire life.

"I thought it was just darkness." Pulling him out of his thoughts, the god looked down at the child, who was watching in wonder as the stars and worlds danced with each other in an endless waltz that flowed like the current of a river.

"Although the world is filled with shadows and shade, the sun always finds somewhere to shine," Heimdall replied thoughtfully. Loki turned to face the god, straining to lift his head high enough to look at his face.

The prince smiled brightly, his previous sadness completely gone. Suddenly, Loki reached out, grabbing Heimdall's waist, and hugged him tightly. Laughing joyfully, Heimdall returned the gesture, playfully ruffling the boy's hair.

Every day since, Loki had been able to find a time to run away from his life as a shadow to sit next to the guardian and simply watch the world in its dance, completely at peace.

Now Loki and Heimdall found themselves in the same place once again.

Both of them knew that their odd friendship could not last forever. Someday the Allfather would find out about Loki's constant visits and put an end to them. Each day, when Loki would walk across the Bifrost alone, Heimdall's heart sank at the realization of how much it will kill the boy to be ripped apart from the only friend he ever had.

There was nothing Heimdall could do.

He could not tell Odin that he needed to be Loki's father, and not his king.

So until the day came, when another bit of happiness was taken from the innocent boy forced into a hell, Heimdall would remain the friend he swore to be.

That was all he could do.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I feel so bad for the pain I'm putting poor Loki through :-( Anyway, in answer of some of your guy's question, yes this is going to eventually be an AU, but not for a while, if that makes any sense. Like always, please review and tell me what you think, and a great big thanks to every single one of you.


End file.
